


Warm Days

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James's eyes sparkled as he stepped closer to Lily, capturing her blue lips with his, giving her a warm, gentle kiss. L/J oneshot!





	Warm Days

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


Lily sat by the warm fire in the Gryffindor common room, perched up on the red, cozy love seat. Her small seventeen-year-old boy wrapped up in her favourite blanket, knees to her chest, and her auburn tendrils in a makeshift, sloppy plait. She sighed in contentment; it was Christmas break and most of the students had left for various family trips for the holidays, so she had the entire common room to herself. The only seventh year Gryffindors she knew to be staying were the Marauders and her best friend, Alice Barnes. Who happened to be off with her long-term boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, doing Merlin knows what. So since her best friend decided to leave her on the snowy afternoon, she resorted into grabbing a book she found on an empty table and her old and worn blanket. And took a seat in the most inviting chair. The only things about the chairs were that they were incredibly cozy and made Lily Evans doze off in a most peaceful slumber.

"Hey Prongsie, lookie over there," Sirius called over to James, as they made their way down the Boys' dormitory steps. Sirius pointed at Lily who happened to be half way off the love seat, blanket and book askew, arms and legs hanging over the edges. James smiled at the sight. Lily and him, every since becoming Head Boy and Girl had been getting along brilliantly. They even had become friends, even though it took her the whole year to finally trust him. But in the end, he gained her trust and friendship. Though James wanted more. He couldn't help that he was head over heels in love with the girl.

Remus and Peter caught up to the two other boys, sitting in opposite chairs across Lily. All the boys were decked out in coats, scarves, gloves, and hats, and of course, a warming charm to keep them from getting soaked for the snow. The Marauders planned to head outside and have a huge snowball fight, but not without dragging Lily, Alice, and Frank with them.

"Pstt, Lily Flower!" Sirius practically yelled, while poking Lily repeatedly in the stomach, causing her to jump with a start and yell an "Elpp!” which caused Sirius to fall to the floor with surprise. Remus and James roared with laughter at the surprised Sirius, Peter chuckling along.

Lily glared at him, but not without a smirk, "What are you guys doing? I was in the middle of a perfectly fine dream," She said sleepily, wiping her bright green eyes with her hands.

Before they could answer, Lily looked at their appearances and got excited, "Oh! A snowball fight right? I love the snow, hold on a second!"

And with that, Lily scrambled up the stairs and into the Girls' Dormitory, her door slamming behind her. James and Remus chuckled at her, James completely thrilled that they didn't even have to ask if she wanted to join. Not that he would've taken no for an answer. He would have dragged her outside himself if he had too.

Within minutes, Lily rushed down the stairs, her red curly hair under a green knitted hat, her body dressed in her black cloak, her small hands wearing green mittens, boots on her feet, she was ready to kick some Marauder butt out on the Hogwart's grounds.

"What was your dream about Lily?" Asked a curious James, as they made their way out of the portrait hole.

The corners of Lily's mouth formed a smirk, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, you know," she waved off. "The man of my dreams sweeping me off my feet during a romantic dinner as we watch the sun set on the horizon..." she sighed dreamily.

"Bugger, Lily!" Sirius wailed, his hands distorting his face in disgust. "You KNOW how I hate to hear about your hypothetical romantic dates..."

"You know me, Sirius, I just can't stop talking about them..." Lily grinned, then winked. "Or DREAMING about them!"

She linked arms with Sirius and James, forcing them to catch up with her bouncy stride down the hallways. The entire way to the Kitchens, James couldn't stop thinking about who this mystery man was Lily was dreaming about--and how the hell could he get a subscription into her dreams?

"Can Alice and Frank join us?" Lily asked as they rounded a corner, "I believe they mentioned something about going to the kitchens."

The boys nodded, "We were going to ask them to come too, seeing that we are the only Gryffindors staying this break," Remus added.

"Well! Let's get this show on the road!" Sirius yet again yelled, dragging Lily a bit faster down the empty corriders, James, Remus, and Peter trailing behind. Lily giggled and played along, humming while Sirius sang some new Weird Sisters' Song.

"Lily dear, how do you know about the kitchens?" Asked Sirius once they reached the pear painting, out of breath. The three boys finally catching up behind them.

"What? Didn't think you were the only ones who knew about the entrance, did you?" Smirked Lily.

"Alice and I found it our first year, exploring the castle." As jaws were dropped, Lily tickled the pear and entered the kitchen. "James! They beat us! We only found it second year!" Lily snickered at Sirius's disappointment.

Walking into the kitchen, they were surrounded by house elves asking if they wanted anything of the sorts, telling them a polite no thank you, they spotted Alice and Frank snogging at a near by table.

"OY! Get a room love birds!" Frank and Alice tore apart, glaring at Sirius, while their own faces turned a deep red. "Com' on! Snowball fight! Meet us outside in ten minutes," Remus told the couple, as they climbed out of the entrance.

Fifteen minutes later, teams were picked, and snow was flying about. Peter, Frank, Remus and Lily on one team, seeing that they got Peter, they got the extra player. Alice, James, and Sirius on the opposing team.

"AHA! You can never catch me!" Yelled Sirius as he dodged thrown snowballs, finally getting hit in the face by one Peter threw. Being thrown off guard, Sirius made a dramatic fall, clutching his heart, and making groans of fake pain.

Everyone ignored him and continued on. He glared at his friends, who smiled slyly in return. Hundreds of magical snowballs flew toward Sirius, and he had no way to escape them.

The game continued, Lily ran and took cover in a snow-fort Remus and her built, lying there in the snow, she caught her breath, resting her head back against her arms. Twice in one day, Lily began to doze off again, blocking out all the noise around her.

After what it seemed forever, Lily heard a yelp and someone running toward her snow-fort, just when she was about to open her eyes, something very heavy landed on top of her.

Not something, _someone_.

Lily opened her eyes and winced at the pain, seeing who was on top of her she gave a yelp like the one she heard minutes before.

"Sorry Lily," James replied as he hurried off of her, brushing snow off him, and offering a hand to Lily. She took it with pleasure and he pulled her up from the frosty snow. "Thanks," she murmured, blushing.

"Hey, are you cold? Your lips are turning blue," James said with concern, Lily nodded, her bright auburn curls bringing out the color in her features.

"Can I help you with that?" Asked James, who had a small grin on his face. Lily narrowed her eyes, but said yes none the same.

James's eyes sparkled as he stepped closer to Lily, capturing her blue lips with his, giving her a warm, gentle kiss.

And with that one kiss, it left Lily feeling warm for the rest of the day.

 

**Gag, fluffy madness. Review and tell me your thoughts? :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
